


Démerdez vous

by Nasharum



Category: Naruto
Genre: Konoha bashing, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharum/pseuds/Nasharum
Summary: Konoha ne mérite pas Naruto.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	Démerdez vous

L’alerte sonna, rassemblant tous les ninjas sur le toit.

L’Hokage et le conseil suivaient à pas rapide. Tout le monde semblait surpris de l’alarme sauf une personne, le capitaine des Anbus qui se tenait droit et attendait, les bras croisés et le dos droit. Les Anbus en poste se rangèrent en face.

« Il y a un problème capitaine ? » Demanda Tsunade, surprise. Les autres ninjas, une bonne centaine de personnes, arrivées pour certains en catastrophe puisqu'en jour de congé, se rangèrent eux aussi. Une fois que tout le monde fut là, le capitaine analysa la foule un peu surprise et inquiète devant lui.

Il attendit le silence avant de prendre une voix neutre et calme.

« Je veux une minute de silence complet pour la mort de Jiraiya. »

La foule ne s’attendait pas à cela, mais coopéra de bonne grâce. Les funérailles devaient être organisées dans la journée, beaucoup de ninjas en mission avaient été rapatriés sur ordre de Tsunade pour l'hommage au Sannin légendaire.

La minute s’écoula et le capitaine soupira.

« Je vous ai fait venir pour vous prévenir que l’Akatsuki comptait attaquer dans deux jours votre village. »

Le silence fut coupé par Tsunade, surprise.

« C’est aussi ton village… »

« ÉTAIT. » coupa calmement, mais d’une voix sèche, le capitaine. « Je me vois dans l’obligation de vous remettre ma démission, Hokage-sama. Mes plus plates excuses de devenir nukenin, et un profond regret que ce village n’ai pas su évoluer dans la bonne voie. »

Le capitaine retira son masque et tout le monde retint un cri de surprise. Naruto laissa tomber le masque au sol, qui se brisa, et ses yeux bleus habituellement si rieurs avaient l’air vide et froid. Le conseil semblait sous le choc.

« En cinq ans, cinq ans de bons et loyaux services comme capitaine, j’ai toujours eu l’espoir que ce village comprendrait, que les villageois arrêteraient de me cracher leur mépris, arrêteraient les regards noirs, que je pourrais un jour oublier les pierres lancées à mon passage, les coups, mais je crois que rien n’y fera. Non, bien sûr ! Le monstre qui porte le démon renard ne peut qu’être un monstre sanguinaire et sans cœur. En plus il est gay, un pédé, qui ne mérite pas de vivre ! Pour certains je suis même un pédophile. Ce matin je viens d’apprendre que Yondaime était mon père. Que Jiraiya était mon parrain, que tout ce village me l’a toujours caché. Mon père a voulu faire de moi un héros ! »

Naruto avais un rire amer.

« Vous avez fait de moi un monstre. »

Il laissa un blanc avant de prendre le rouleau d'invocation des crapauds et le mettre sur son dos.

« Alors vous savez quoi, pour vous remercier chaleureusement, je vous laisse vous démerder avec l’Akatsuki. Le monstre ne servira plus d’arme pour tuer, que le conseil aille se faire foutre, et tous ceux qui tenteront de m'approcher, je renverrai leur tête à l’Hokage en poste. Je pars définitivement, et ne cherchez pas à me retenir. »

Le doyen du conseil, avec Danzou, donna l’ordre de l’encercler. Anbus et ninjas l’entourèrent, une petite dizaine. Il les connaissait bien, il avait eu tous ces hommes sous ses ordres.

« Naruto... Ne pars pas ! » Fit Sakura en bousculant deux ninjas et agrippant le kimono blanc de Naruto.

Il posa ses yeux avec douceur sur la femme en rose. D’un lent mouvement il caressa sa joue et baisa son front.

« Je suis désolé petite sœur, mais il m'a retrouvé presque mort la dernière fois. Je n’y arrive plus Sakura. Je ne les supporte plus, tous ces hypocrites qui m’insultent et viennent ensuite lécher mes bottes seulement parce que je suis capitaine des Anbus. Je... J’ai peur que la prochaine fois, même Kyuubi ne régénère pas assez vite pour me sauver, que ses bras ne suffisent pas à apaiser mes journées. Je suis désolé Sakura, mais moi aussi j’ai le droit de vivre. Et si c’est loin d’ici... Alors je me ferai une raison. »

Sakura baissa la tête et lâcha le kimono.

« Je... Pardon. »

« On se reverra certainement, petite fleur. » fit le blond avec le sourire.

« Peut-être. » Elle remonta un visage plein de larmes avant de reculer d’un pas.

Le conseil avait interdit à l’Hokage le moindre mot. Quelques ninjas de la racine étaient déjà à l’escorter dans son bureau.

« Interceptez-le ! » fit Danzou.

Mais avant que les autres aient pu bouger, ils furent envoyés dix mètres plus loin. Souplement, Sasuke atterrit devant Naruto en rangeant son sabre. Le sharingan fixait tout le monde, en posture de combat.

« T'as fini ton blabla ? » fit froidement mais calmement Sasuke.

« Ouaip, on y va. »

« Tu veux vraiment pas que j’en tue un ou deux ? »

« Non, c’est pas parce qu’il sont hypocrites qu’il doivent mourir. »

« Et te pousser à te suicider, c’est pas une bonne raison pour que j’en tue ? » fit froidement Sasuke en sortant lentement son sabre, mais une main le stoppa.

« Ça ne sert à rien de leur en vouloir. Allez, viens. »

Sasuke rangea son sabre et enlaça ses doigts à ceux du blond. Dans un nuage de fumée, ils disparurent devant tout le monde, et notamment un conseil fou de rage !

**Author's Note:**

> C’était mon premier OS sur Naruto originalement poster sur FF.net en 2008


End file.
